


裂痕

by BatCave0304



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 关于布鲁斯没扔掉的会议桌——他和卡尔曾是那么亲密的伙伴。





	裂痕

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经有多少甜蜜，现在就有多少苦痛。  
> 最爱你的人捅你最深。

“你说忘记了。”超人瞬间飘到他身前，伸出的手臂拦住他的去路。“是你忘记把它留在这儿了，还是让我忘记它已经在这儿了？”

“这有什么不同吗？”蝙蝠眼也不抬，但钢铁之躯的手臂他也推搡不动。“马上从我眼前消失，回你的孤独城堡去！”

“还是这么爱生气。”漂浮着的人索性停落到地上，整个身体挡在他面前。这惹来了蝙蝠的瞪视。“趁着现在只剩下我们两个，我一直想说，`很感谢'你这么频繁的来探监。”超人眯起眼睛打量他，想从那双无动于衷的蓝眸中寻找一丝动摇。“普通犯人的亲属也不该有那么多探监机会，更别说是我——而且红太阳牢房的防护措施不是万无一失吗？你手下的两个小喽啰都能搞定。”超人不无嘲讽的说着，嘴角扬起了一个小小的邪恶的弧度，“那么意义何在呢布鲁斯？你为什么会想来看我？”

“你好像很得意？”从一连串的冷嘲热讽中他抬起头，充满威胁的视线迎了上去。“我没有时间和你闲聊，事情解决之后你可以继续在牢房里思考这个问题。现在，让开。”

“哦不不不。布鲁斯，我不是想妨碍你的工作。就只是……别担心？至少不是现在。堡垒已经开始工作，我们在一起的时候很多问题就已经迎刃而解了。”超人的声音放轻了，有点过于温柔了，蛊惑着他，让他想到那个阳光爱笑的大男孩。超人抬起的手缓缓移动着，马上就要碰到他的脸。

——但克拉克已经死了。

“放尊重点！”蝙蝠猛的打开他的手，动作大的甚至抽到超人的脸。

“……还是带着满身的刺。”超人偏着头，微微笑了起来，“几乎身边所有人都在倒戈的时候，你还没变真是太好了。”

蝙蝠心觉不好，刚摸到腰带的手立刻就被钉在了会议桌上。超人分别抓住了他的两只手腕，整个人都压在了他身上。

“放开我，克拉克。”他冷静的看着他的眼睛，毫无退缩。“我认真的。”

“啧啧啧……”超人摇着头，置若罔闻。将他的双臂拉过头顶，一只手就足够束缚住他了。“我也很认真，只不过我觉得你可能会拿错东西。右边的口袋装的是氪石，而左边的……”超人从中掏出一管润滑剂在蝙蝠眼前晃了晃，然后丢在圆桌上。“这才是我们需要的。”

“你——”

“哦……不不不——别乱动！”超人皱着眉踢开了他挣动的双腿，逼得更近了。“每次我都会问自己，你到底是抱着什么心态在这种时候反抗我的？嗯？布鲁斯？你明明早就想到了会有这结果。”

“总不能让你太舒服了。”他喘息着挑起嘴角，处于下风但却扬着下巴，看起来无比高傲。“我倒是乐于给你冠上一个强奸犯的名号。”

“这说辞外面的人可不见得会相信。诡计多端的蝙蝠侠为了反抗我不惜放出地狱里的恶魔，用身体勾引一下我又有什么难的呢？”

“那么……你猜这个房间里有没有窃听器？”蝙蝠索性完全躺了下去，不屑的笑了起来。

超人有一瞬间停顿，像是真的在思考这个问题。他们互相瞪着对方，一方带着挑衅，一方带着愤怒。直到蝙蝠的笑容嚣张的放大了，超人抓着他的手腕猛的砸在了桌上。蝙蝠闷哼了一声，超人的手开始收紧了。“你的那些小玩意真是无处不在。不过有一点你说对了，你的确给我带来了不少乐子。”超人在他的脸上看到了`些微'痛苦的表情，但这几乎察觉不到的表情却意味着他的骨头就快碎了。“无论何时何地你都在逞强，用你那份虚伪的坚强骗过了所有人。可是你忘了，你在我面前露出过脆弱无助的表情，我知道你藏在心底里的布鲁斯·韦恩到底是何种模样。可怜的男孩儿……你骗得了所有人唯独骗不了我。”

蝙蝠咬着牙偏过了头，胸腔起伏着，血液无法流通让他的双手都胀成了紫色。

“很疼吗，布鲁斯？”超人扭过他的下巴强迫他看向自己，蝙蝠微红发湿的眼睛让他感到几分快慰。“哦——当然了，当然疼了，因为我再使上几分力气它们就会断掉了。但是你不会说，宁可咬碎牙齿也不会向我示弱。我深知这一点。”超人放开了他的手腕，顺手将他的腰带扯掉扔开，一脸无辜的摆摆手。“但我今天的目的不是伤害我的伙伴，所以。”

超人看着他摘下了手套，蝙蝠简单的活动了下手腕然后尽可能的挥动拳头揍在他脸上。

超人半张着嘴活动了一下下颌，视线慢慢转向身下的人。他对蝙蝠有耐心但并不意味着不会被激怒。“你知道这一下我会从你身上讨回来吧？”他的双手按在了蝙蝠的大腿上，指甲抠到了盔甲的缝隙。“这套装甲还有用吗？”

蝙蝠凶狠的瞪向他，超人却一脸的不以为然。他微退让开了些，让那些制工精良的护甲在它们的主人手中脱落。

“为什么不脱干净呢？”超人直接将他的面具扯了下来，露出他汗湿的头发和紧绷的脸。他擒着蝙蝠的手臂将他整个人摔到了桌上，紧身衣被粗鲁的从领口一直撕到胯下。“这下就对了。”看着他暴露出的大片皮肤，超人满意的挑起嘴角。

“野蛮人。”蝙蝠骂着，偏头啐了一口。逞一时口快的行为惹得超人发笑，他连和自己做爱都要一脸苦大仇深的样子……好吧，自己真正操进他屁股里之前他一直都这个样子。

“野蛮人才能操到你爽，才能满足布鲁斯·韦恩的需求。”超人挑唇笑着，捏住他的下巴，拇指挤进蝙蝠的嘴唇，触到了他紧闭的牙齿。他感到一截软软的舌头碰到了指尖，然后立刻又缩了回去。下意识的动作？或是邀请？超人的眸色发暗，他低头吻上那双淡色的嘴唇。

超人喜欢他的眼睛里闪过的顽劣和桀骜，虽然这通常意味着有人要倒霉了(多数情况下是自己)，但他总是忍不住赞美此时那双眼睛的灵动。他就像在祈求一个成人玩具会回应自己一样单向的吻着齿关紧闭的蝙蝠，舔咬着他的嘴唇，没有暴力和强制，甚至有一点温柔。蝙蝠的手在身侧攥紧了自己的披风，他在等超人的耐性耗尽然后张开嘴放那条饥渴的舌头进来。

超人没有被恶意的咬痛舌头或是磕撞牙龈，另一条灵活的舌头反而纠缠了上来。对方的主动让他有一瞬间发愣。蝙蝠不满的闷哼着打开他捏着自己下巴的手，然后搂着超人的脖子把他拉向自己。这个吻就像遇火即爆的火药变得激烈。他们相互追逐着都想侵入对方口腔，唇舌间吮吸的水声啧啧作响，蝙蝠半仰着头咽下口中的唾液，狼狈喘息的空隙又被超人封住嘴唇。缺氧让他的头脑变得模糊，他浑浑噩噩的张着嘴，任由超人对他的舌头又舔又咬。他觉得舒服，这感觉很好。

可能自己疯了吧。蝙蝠想着，眨着眼泪，呻吟着，超人离开的时候他的下巴甚至都变得酸痛了。

“天……”超人也同样剧烈的喘息着，不过是为了平复激动的心情。“你真的……太好了布鲁斯。”他热切的吻着蝙蝠的嘴角，双手忍不住去抚摸他的身体。

“该死的操……”超人向两边扒着蝙蝠破损的衣服，宽大的手掌抓住一侧胸肌，唇齿在他的胸膛留下一路红痕。蝙蝠没有回应，但也没有压抑身体的本能反应。

超人大把大把揉弄着他的胸肌，舔咬他的乳头，那两个小东西很快就被刺激的凸出挺起。蝙蝠喘息着挺高了胸膛，双手抱住了他的头，硬挺的阴茎在超人肚子上留下些许水渍。

“想知道我是什么时候硬的吗？”超人抚摸着他的屁股和大腿，语气轻松，不复之前的冷嘲热讽。蝙蝠仍旧没有说话，超人就自顾自的说下去，“我是在你风轻云淡的说`忘了它吧'的时候。歪头轻哼……你是在撒娇吗？有些习惯无论如何都没法改变。当时我就想把你按在这个桌上操了，每一个你扮演的不乖的角色都喜欢在高潮的时候说真话。”

“我们的性生活都糟糕透了不是吗？在玻璃房里的多半时间我都在想什么时候能再操到你那个性感的屁股。”超人把他的腿分成了M型，整只手套都倒上了润滑剂。他只预示性的在穴口揉了几下，然后就强硬的挤入一根手指。蝙蝠咬着嘴唇没有给出回应，这让他连续挤进了第二根。

“这样才乖。”听到蝙蝠发出的一声闷哼，超人才开始抽动手指。他手套上的质感粗糙，超人的手指还旋转着向外扩张，柔软的内壁被摩擦得阵阵抽搐，穴口一张一合紧紧吸着异物收缩不停。

“放松点，布鲁斯。你这么饥渴我会忍不住的。”

“你那该死的手套……”他抿住嘴唇，下意识并拢的大腿却被死死按住了。三根手指在他体内大幅度抽插的时候他一直屏着一口气，超人恶意按在敏感点上研磨时他的双腿不停打颤，阴茎涌出的浊液一股一股的流到小腹上。

“看来你很喜欢它？”超人趴回他身上，手上的湿液一点一点抹到蝙蝠的嘴唇上，他就一点一点的舔干净。

“如果你是在承认你的老二不如一只手套的话。”蝙蝠解开了他的裤链，那根硕物早就耐不住寂寞晕湿了超人的大片内裤。蝙蝠将它扯下去的时候肉棒立刻弹了出来，又粗又长，硕大的头部看起来极具侵略性。

蝙蝠吐了些唾液在手上，看着那吓人的大家伙快速的为他手淫。超人喘息着微微眯住眼睛，蝙蝠在龟头上用力拧了一把，他嘶的抽了一口气，低头狠狠吻住了蝙蝠的嘴唇。

超人脱下了自己的手套，连同脸上的护甲一起。蝙蝠唔唔的向后退缩着，超人强硬的吻让他有些承受不来。等到他觉得可以大口呼吸空气的时候，超人正掰着他的双腿，跨间昂扬的性器猛的推进了他的身体。蝙蝠扯着他的披风颤抖不停，疼的眼眶发红，可这个行凶者仿佛还觉得插的不够深，一直在向内挺入，连抽出的动作都没有。“我真怀念我们以前在一起的日子。”超人激动的吻着他殷红的嘴唇，双手抓住了他的胸肌，下身的巨物将他整个人牢牢钉在身下动弹不得。

蝙蝠的喘息声细而且尖，下体撕裂的疼痛持续了一分多钟，等他从剧痛中缓过神的时候，超人已经掐着他的腰开始了他野蛮又强横的操干。他们做的润滑并不充分，只有少量润滑剂被真正带入了肠道。`少点润滑能让我们感受更深刻。'上一次超人是这么说的，`该死的布鲁斯，只有在吃我老二的时候你才不会反抗我，我要你牢牢记住我在你身体里时的感觉。'

蝙蝠低沉的哼着，身体被顶撞的在桌上不停摇晃摩擦，疼痛和快意混杂着完全分离不清。超人拉着他的腿盘在了腰上，这样能插得更深，向下用力时也能干得更狠。紧窄的肠道被强硬的入侵着，柔软的肠肉被一层一层推开操到充血发红，律动着向外推挤异物却反将他夹的更紧。蝙蝠张着嘴喘息着，当敏感点被狠狠撞上的时候他的呻吟声徒然拔高了，蓝眼睛湿润着，四肢蜷缩起来细密的发抖。超人抓住了他潮湿的阴茎，拇指用力揉按着顶端，同时狠狠几次不予停歇的深入撞上敏感点——蝙蝠尖叫着，小腹几度抽动，白浊的稠液泄了超人一手。

“够浓的哈？看来今天我们可以多来几发。”超人捞起他的双腿，抽出大半的肉刃又被整根插进最深处。蝙蝠窒息一样半张着嘴，被接连不断操弄着的下体阵阵发软，那根硕大凶器的存在不容忽视，深深插进他的身体鞭笞他体内柔软的所在，凶狠又无情。他像一只困兽在快感中挣扎，牙齿和利爪都被拔掉，除了弓紧脊背被掰开饱满的屁股挨操再做不到其它。

超人想要在他身上得到的满足程度，对人类身躯的他来说就有些超过了。他被操的喘不上气，屁股被撞的发红，胯骨也留下了一个个指印。超人将他的一条腿一齐按到桌上好让他的私处暴露得更开。蝙蝠下身裸露出的皮肤都是苍白的，唯独股沟被操的泛着红色。小小的洞口已经被操的红肿，他的头晕乎乎的，下体火辣辣的像冒了火。被干到艳红的肠肉被翻搅着带出体外，却还讨好一般蠕动着试图咬住侵入的肉棒。

“哈……布鲁斯——果然你还是在床上的样子更可爱。留在我身边不好吗？我可以每天都这样爱你。”

“操你的充气娃娃去吧！唔……啊啊啊——！！！”

超人极好的心情并被没有被打扰到，毕竟他现在有能力让他发出更悦耳的声音不是吗？他覆在了蝙蝠身上，扣住他的双手狠狠操进他身体。那些迷乱的尖叫和痛呼只能激起他更想征服身下人的欲望，他变得狂躁，涨大的阴茎一下一下插得他浑身发软无力。快感太过强烈几乎就要融化他的脊椎，超人快射的时候他已经被榨干了力气，他又被带上了一次高潮，那些热烫的氪星精液深深射进他体内时他解脱了一般瘫软在桌上，连手指都不想再动一根。

“来啊布鲁斯，再说点什么。”超人一点一点吻着他的皮肤，咬他的乳头揉他的阴茎，把挂在他肩膀上的衣物碎块剥掉。蝙蝠只是偏着头喘息着，汗水流了一滩，一副被凌虐过的样子理也不理。

超人又吻了他，半软的阴茎从他身体里退了出来。

“你长肉了。”他抚摸着柔软的大腿内侧，掐住蝙蝠的屁股抓了一手紧实的肉。“上一次你瘦的太厉害，真高兴你又恢复过来了。”

他将蝙蝠翻了过去，去咬他的耳朵，舔他脊椎间深陷的沟壑。他发现蝙蝠大腿上还没撕光的紧身衣刚好勒住了两侧的臀瓣，大半边的臀肉都凸了出来，显得格外饱满柔韧。超人忍不住凑上去咬了一口，蝙蝠发出警告的嘶声。

超人得寸进尺的用力抽了他的屁股，语气中不乏嘲弄。“怎么？你是发展了其他爱好吗？”

“不……”他咬着牙说，“就像你还这么恶劣一样。”

超人突然笑了出来，面上带着释然和无奈，显然是承认了。他趁着蝙蝠还在休息时玩弄他的屁股，像是被粘合上去一样拿不开手。“该死的。我应该射到你嘴里的。”超人意犹未尽的抱怨着，手指插进他屁股里搅动。刚射进去就要清理出来。

蝙蝠拍开了他的手，爬下圆桌，用披风裹住自己裸露的身体。超人冲着他的背影哼了两声，让他注意到圆桌上留下的几片水渍。

“清理掉。”蝙蝠不带感情的说。

“为什么是我？”超人一副轻松的样子依着圆桌，“我又不介意他们知道我们的关系。而且你可以用上你那条灵活的舌头。”

蝙蝠头也不回，超人就在后面喊。“讲真，布鲁斯！你不应该把我关在牢房里那么久还一点性生活都不给我！”

“没人剥夺你自慰的权力！”

在他妈几十个实时监控之下。超人想着，换我就不会那么干。“小心布莱尼亚克的触手！”他最后提醒到。

 

——


End file.
